Musical Challenge
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: A challenge where I have to listen to music and write drabbles, the pairing is Fried/Lucy and... well, enjoy :


Challenge! Musical Meme – Fried/Lucy

I had so much fun writing these drabble… they are not even good, but what the hell? I write the first thing that popped into my head and here are they… Be gentle, ok?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the songs belongs to their respective owners, I just own the drabbles.

**1. Bad enough for you – All Time Low**

Usually, Fried was a good boy, a gentleman, really… but there are other times when he wanted to be bad, mean, and normally this urge came up when he was near of her. Lucy made him want to be bad and to be sinful… So, he caught her while she was running to the train station and kissed her, hard, rough, tough, a French kiss in the middle of the street. Fried stroked her hair and her hips and then, he let her go. He was a gentleman with a dark side, one so dark that only Lucy, the sunlight fairy, could see.

**2. Reaching for Heaven – Diana Degarmo**

All her life, it had been her and her spirits, her magic, her loneliness… After her mother death, his father was too busy with his business to grant his daughter with a few minutes. So, she ran away, met a crazy Dragon Slayer and his weird blue cat, and she had accomplished half of her dream, to enter Fairy Tail. It wasn't until Fried kissed her that she felt complete, like she could reach for heaven.

**3. You will be in my heart - Teddy Geiger**

After seeing how Raven Tail had tried to kidnap Lucy – they were too stupid to notice the difference between Lucy and Wendy – after watching her cry in the middle of the night because she was the reason why her nakamas had to fight and suffer, he knew it. She was like him, wanting Fairy Tail as a family, no matter what the others said, to them, Fairy Tail was the only family, after being abused by his parents, Fried knew how it feel to enter a place like Fairy Tail. And Fried was going to protect Lucy from Raven Tail, from suffering, for being hurt because he wanted her in Fairy Tail, bringing peace to his heart. She was going to be always in his heart, because she understood him like nobody else.

**4. I'm a Slave 4 U – Britney Spears**

She was weak, she knew it, everyone knew it but they didn't ask her to be a heroine, she needed to be the damn damsel in distress? Hell, no! So, when Fried 'lost' in the S-class exam, she confronted him. Like a heroine, like a goddess and push him into an alley. She slapped him – hard – and then kissed him with passion until he was ready to answer her outburst. "Until you fulfil your debt with me, you're my bitch" And she left him, there, aroused and shocked… and happy. "I have been your slave for too much time, Fried."

**5. California King Bed – Rihanna**

She felt safe, at home, when they were laying on her bed, his heart under her ear, his hand playing with her blonde hair, their legs tangled with the sheets. The twilight's light coming through the window. No words, no action, no fighting, just the two of them, there, in their bed. If they were to be separated, she would complain and he would give her what she wanted… another few minutes with him.

**6. Extraordinary girl – Green Day**

She was pretty normal, blonde hair and big brown eyes, small waist and long legs, her style was really scandalous, so revealing, but the way she moved, the way she talked, the simple way she breathed. Even the way she cried was… utterly common, and still if you asked Fried about Lucy Heartfilia, he would blush and said that she was extraordinarily perfect.

**7. I'm a good girl – Christina Aguilera**

The clothes, the shoes, the jewels… were so slutty, so un-ladylike. And her eyes were innocent, her smile so bright. She was a good girl. What did a good girl like her in the worst guild? The reason was… her feet never touched the ground; she was living a dream between the arms of her prince, Fried Justine who didn't have such thing as woman weakness.

**8. Me enamoré – Angel & Khriz**

Fried looked at her, one second, two, three and four seconds before she looked back at him and smiled, Bixlow's arms around her waist and his long tongue too near of her cleavage. He clenched his hands because he couldn't take away the sensual picture of her dancing with Loki in the Fairy Tail's dance contest even if he tried (more information? You should read Lucy's Harem) but she was now with Bixlow, and he wanted a taste of her too. He had fallen in love with her.

**9. One Thing – One direction**

He would never know what had made him fall in love with Lucy, he would never ask, he was really happy with how things had turned in his favour. Fuck logic! She had been drooling and crying over Natsu before the Tenrou Island incident and then… she had said 'yes' when he had asked her to marry him. And today, she was wearing a beautiful white dress in the Heartfilia Mansion's garden, with Fried Justine by her side.

**10. El perdedor – Aventura**

Natsu made Lucy cry, laugh, suffer, he gave her adventures and she gave him everything, her body, her heart, her soul… but the pinkette kept pushing his good luck. Did he really believe that Lucy was going to stand everything? Well, no, and when she broke up with him and he started going out with Lisanna, he should have known that Lucy was a great girl and someone else was going to notice. Fried was that one. He asked her on a date, he treated her well and made her smile, she didn't cry once with Fried by her side, because 'if a boy deserves a girl, he will not make her cry'… or at least that what it's said. Natsu was the loser and he could get as angry as he wanted, but it was his fault for being an arse.

Number 8 and 10 are Spanish songs: 8. I fell in love and 10. The loser. Enjoy!


End file.
